Una semana
by RedDemon21
Summary: Tres akatsukis,una apuesta, un gandor, quien será? Logrará Deidara finalmente dormir y deshacerse de Tobi al final del día?Pasa y descubrelo XD. No yaoi.Sorry pero esta vez no los emparejé jeje


**Aclaraciones de capitulo: Hola gente, hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí es que la inspiración se había olvidado de mi XD, pero bueno volví!**

**Como ya saben nada del universo de Naruto me pertenece TOT.**

**Bueno sin mas disfruten del fic**

UNA SEMANA

Una semana, hacia ya una semana desde que todo había comenzado. Sus prominentes y atípicas ojeras le delataban, sus ojos azules antes brillos de maldad, yacían llorosos en sus cuencas.

Su estomago estaba hecho una miseria, y cada que parpadeaba parecía que el mundo se le iba. Su largo y blondo cabello antes prolijamente acomodado en una media coleta, ahora era una maraña enredada y desprolija.

Deidara ya no podía más, no podía hacer nada sin siquiera pensar en una suave, confortable y tibia almohada. Sus ojos se cerraban y la idea de sucumbir en los brazos de Morfeo era muy tentadora.

Añoraba los días en los que podía conciliar el sueño sin preocupación alguna, sin pensar en su arte, en Akatsuki, en que el idiota de Tobi era demasiado idiota como para ser verdad y que algo escondía, en como diablos haría Zetzu para su ponerse su tunica?, el por qué se escuchaban esos ruidos extraños de la habitación de Hidan y Kakuzu por las noches?, pero principalmente sin pensar en que si se dormía o lo pillaban dormitando perdería la estupida apuesta y 1000 yenes con el subnormal de Tobi y el viejo tacaño de kakuzu.

Es decir en que momento se le ocurrió apostar con estos dos 1000 yenes al que soportara mas sin dormir, definitivamente dejaría de robarle chocolates a Tobi seguramente algo raro tenían.

estúpido Tobi, estúpido Kakuzu, estupidos 1000yenes…-murmuro entre dientes y por lo bajo el rubio artista, intentando no parpadear, si lo hacia caería irremediablemente dormido.

No se permitiría perder, no eran los 1000 ryus nooo, era su honor lo que estaba en juego, Kakuzu ya había caído, increíble pero ni siquiera su afán por el dinero lo había salvado esta vez; no perdería ante Tobi noooo señor

-no parpadees, no cierres los o….-muy tarde Deidara ya había caído en los profundos abismos de lo onírico.

El café aun humeante yacía sobre la mesa, las tostadas todavía rebosantes de dulce mermelada adornaban el plato.

Dormido, así se había quedado, total y profundamente dormido. Su rostro ladeado descansaba sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, su cabello rebelde, juguetón, se escapaba de la capa cayendo por uno de los costados.

Su otra mano ahora inerte sostenía apenas la cuchara con la que revolvía su café. Su respiración era larga y profunda, y una muy leve sonrisa casi imperceptible adornaba su rostro.

Lo que él no sabía era que el destino o mejor dicho Tobi conspiraban para interrumpir tan "intimo" momento…

En algún lugar de la akatsukicueva…

-SEMPAIIIIIIIII, SEMPAIIIIIIIII! –entro Tobi gritando a la cueva.

-….-su chirrido se extendió por toda la estancia devolviéndole tan solo su eco, pero nada más, nadie respondió: ni un grito, ni una explosión, ni un katsu, nada.

-ZETZU-SAN, HAS VISTO A DEIDARA SEMPAIII?-chilló el enmascarado.

-Imbecil no grites o te convertiré en mi desayuno!-espetó la parte oscura.

-Se encuentra en la cocina-respondió amablemente la parte blanca

-GRACIAS ZETZU-SAN, TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!-volvió a chillar esta vez mientras se perdía por el oscuro pasillo hacia la cocina.

-DEIDARA SEMPAAAAIIII! O.O

-Deidara sempai?-Se quedo perplejo mirando la imagen, lentamente y con sigilo, tratando de no hacer ruido se acercó al ojiazul.

Estaba muy cerca, podía sentir su aroma fresco y suave, sentía como su respiración acariciaba la piel del otro.

No contento con la cercanía, decidió que quería estar más cerca, así que con cuidado y apoyando sus manos en la mesa se inclino más hacia su "sempai". Se retiró un poco la mascara para descubrir la parte inferior de su rostro, la cual ubicó justo en el indefenso oído derecho del rubio.

Su boca se abrió levemente en un suspiro, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-DEIDARA SEMPAIIIIII!-y la libero justo en oído de su "amado sempai".

De un salto que casi lo deja estampado contra el techo, el aludido abre sus bellos y encolerizados ojos azules.

-Tobi… suelta el artista entre dientes ahorcando cada letra

-KAKUZU-SAN, KAKUZU-SAN DEIDARA PERDIÓ!GANE GANE!QUIERO MIS 1000YENES!

Mientras Tobi "festejaba" alegre de la vida, no pudo notar como el humor de su sempai se crispaba cada vez más.

-ESTAS MUERTO SUBNORMAL, KATSU!

En la akatsukisala…

Itachi leía el libro "100 maneras de traumar a tu hermano menor, exterminar a tu clan y salirte con la tuya", Kisame mimaba a samheda y Zetzu se abonaba como de costumbre.

KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN se escucha una explosión y se ven volar algunas cosas.

-Oigan que fue eso? Samheda se asusta-dice Kisame como intentando esconderse tras su espada y mordiéndose las uñas.

-¬¬…debe ser Sasori con sus experimentos raros otra vez-dijo Itachi restándole importancia al asunto sin levantar la vista de su muy instructivo libro.

Derepente se ve una estela de humo precedida por un proyectil enmascarado

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHH!

-Que ese no era Tobi?-Pregunta Kisame señalando el objeto no identificado.

-Na seguramente solo te pareció, deberías dejar de robarle los chocolates a Tobi deben tener algo raro-dijo la parte negra de Zetzu dando por zanjado el asunto.

De vuelta a la cocina…

O bueno a lo que antes era la cocina, ya que ahora estaba totalmente destruida y chamuscada por la explosión. Se encontraba Deidara con el café en la mano y la mayor de las satisfacciones, habría perdido la apuesta pero se había librado del subnormal de Tobi por lo menos por un rato hasta que encontrara el camino de vuelta a la cueva…

Reviews, insultos, chocolates, algo ?


End file.
